The present invention relates generally to data communications. More particularly, the present invention relates to data security in a network.
Recent advances in wireless network technology have made the wireless network an increasingly popular choice to supplement or replace the wired network. But experience has shown that the convenience offered by wireless networks comes with new security risks. Recent studies have shown that current wireless networks are vulnerable to a multitude of attacks such as man-in-the-middle attacks, session hijacking, and parking lot attacks.